The Little Titan Café
by Soko-chan
Summary: Trad FR de TLTC par yaoititan sur ao3. "Juste un autre AU cliché dans lequel Eren travaille en tant que barista dans le café de sa mère (...). Et puis il y a Levi, qui n'est pas exactement le client typique, parce que, eh bien, il est cru et vulgaire (ce qu'Eren ne trouve pas si différent que ça des autres clients) mais surtout il embrouille le pauvre petit coeur homosexuel d'Eren.
1. Latte Moustache

_**Hep. **_

_Attention, ceci n'est pas ma fanfiction. Elle appartient entièrement à une fille adorable, que vous pouvez retrouver sur tumblr sous l'url de_ _**pocketsizedtitan**__. J'ai obtenu la permission de traduire son oeuvre en français. Si vous souhaitez lire la version originale (en anglais), elle se trouve sur archiveofourown sous le nom de **The Little Titan Café **et par **yaoititan**._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Latte moustache**

* * *

Bienvenue au Little Titan Café* !

Menu du jour: Levi

* * *

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 22:20. Il ne se passait pas grand chose au Little Titan Café. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi ça s'appelle ainsi. Sa mère, la propriétaire, pensait que ça avait l'air mignon. Eren trouvait ça bizarre, mais les clients semblaient aimer ça assez pour venir, alors qui était-il pour juger ? Durant une nuit de semaine comme ce soir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients à part les étudiants occasionnels qui venaient pour utiliser leur Wi-Fi gratuite. Et puisqu'ils étaient ouverts jusqu'à minuit la plupart des nuits - à l'exception des Dimanche - c'était l'endroit idéal pour les étudiants, pour venir et travailler sur leurs devoirs à la dernière minute, sur leurs projets, et autres.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était généralement coincé avec la fermeture. _Tu fais toujours la grasse matinée, de toute façon. Tes cours ne sont que l'après-midi _et blah, blah, blah. Ce n'était pas qu'Eren détestait la fermeture. Il détestait simplement combien c'était horriblement ennuyeux. Les week-ends étaient typiquement les plus chargées alors, ces nuits-là passaient vite. Mais les nuits de semaine ? Pas tellement.

Il tripota son iPhone. 22:25. L'image sur l'écran était une de lui et de ses deux amis d'enfance blottis dans l'un des compartiments de ce même café. Mikasa semblait perplexe avec sa moustache latte tandis qu'Eren et Armin riaient. Il sourit à ce souvenir et déverrouilla son téléphone pour répondre à ses textos.

**Armin: N'oublie pas que tu as un examen de maths demain.**

Merde. Non pas qu'ils étaient dans la même classe - Armin était bien au-delà de quelque chose comme un étudiant en Algèbre - mais quelque part il se souvenait de quand Eren avait un test. Qu'il avait oublié. _Merde. _Ouais, il était foutu demain. Il n'était pas un élève qui avait des A+. Ni des B. Peut-être quelque part entre un haut D et un bas C. Qui avait besoin de maths, de toute manière ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa spécialité.

**Mikasa: Salut.**

Eren renifla dans un rire. Les messages crus de Mikasa ne cessaient jamais de l'amuser. Le temps qu'il finisse de répondre, il était déjà 22:29 avec quelques secondes restantes dans la minute. Le tintement de la porte s'ouvrant tira l'attention d'Eren loin de son téléphone. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui séparait le bar de l'entrée, alors quand le frais, hivernal air s'engouffra dans la boutique, Eren frissonna derrière la caisse.

Il détourna sa tête de la fraîcheur de l'air tout en saluant le client avec un "Bienvenue au Little Titan Café." S'il n'était pas, par contrat, obligé de le faire - et s'il ne soupçonnait pas sa mère de quelque part savoir chaque fois qu'il ne prononçait pas ces mots à un client - Eren ne se donnerait pas la peine de dire une réplique aussi ridicule. Mais après des années durant lesquelles sa mère avait fait pénétrer ces mots dans sa tête, il était conditionné à les vomir chaque fois qu'il entendait le tintement de la cloche.

C'était toujours évident quand un client était nouveau dans leur magasin. Ils s'attardaient généralement près de l'entrée pour regarder autour d'eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'étrange. Eren ne les blâmait pas. S'il entrait dans un endroit appelé le Little Titan Café, il s'attendrait probablement quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Mais si cet homme était nouveau ou simplement à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir était difficile à dire. Son expression était résolument définie par ce qu'Eren ne pouvait que décrire comme étant de l'apathie. Des yeux gris aux paupières mi-closes scannèrent le café tranquille, assimilant les deux femmes s'échangeant des potins près de la fenêtre, l'étudiant tapant furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur, et une autre luttant pour rester éveillée tandis qu'elle lisait un livre.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses en quoi Eren Jaëger ne croyait pas. Il ne croyait pas au fait de se réveiller avant 11:00. Il ne croyait pas en la nécessité du petit déjeuner. Il ne croyait pas au fait de conduire en respectant les limitations de vitesse, parce que les limitations de vitesse étaient vraiment trop lentes. Il ne croyait pas en la chance - tu dois prendre ce que tu veux, pas espérer qu'on te l'offre. Il ne croyait pas au fait de ne _pas _riposter. Il ne croyait pas en l'échec (ne mentionnons pas l'examen de maths qu'il échouerait le lendemain, parce qu'il ne croyait pas non plus au mot en 'e'). Il ne croyait pas au fait d'énerver sa mère parce que vraiment, elle était effrayante quand elle était furieuse. Il ne croyait pas en la romance, ou au coup de foudre, ou se faire tourner la tête. Il était un garçon, _duh_, alors il n'allait certainement pas s'intéresser à ces trucs à l'eau de rose.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme avec le visage indifférent et il pensa qu'il devait mettre de côté toutes ces non-croyances. D'accord, peut-être pas toutes. Juste la partie "coup de foudre". Parce qu'Eren commençait à croire. Peu importait combien ça sonnait cliché. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'inclinaison de ses yeux. Quelque chose à propos de l'obliquité des coins de sa bouche, la façon dont la raie qui séparait ses mèches n'était pas tout à fait au centre. Quelque chose dans la manière dont - bien qu'il soit de quelques centimètres plus petit qu'Eren - ses épaules étaient visiblement fortes sous la veste de son costume; la façon dont sa présence seule demandait de l'attention et, oui, il avait toute celle d'Eren.

Ce n'était plus un secret pour quiconque le connaissait qu'il était gay. Vraiment, tellement, _tellement_ gay. Et son petit cœur homosexuel papillonna à la vue de l'homme, manqua un battement au presque imperceptible bond dans la forte mâchoire, s'arrêta quand ces deux yeux gris attrapèrent les siens. Il pensa que son souffle s'était peut-être arrêté, lui aussi, parce qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu étourdi et agité. Ou peut-être était-ce juste les papillons dans son estomac qui flippaient alors que le client marchait dans sa direction. Ses mains empoignèrent son tablier vert, désireux que les dits papillons foutent le camp mais bon sang Eren était une pagaille nerveuse parce que ce bel homme s'approchait et bordel il voulait se cacher.

Il se souvint qu'il était le seul à travailler tandis que l'homme s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar, posant sur ce dernier un sac à bandoulière en cuir noir. Le cœur d'Eren cogna bruyamment dans sa gorge, ou non, dans ses oreilles, non il pouvait même le sentir dans son estomac. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Tout ce que l'homme avait fait jusque là était se tenir debout, observer, marcher et s'asseoir, et maintenant il ôtait sa veste de ses épaules et oui, ses épaules étaient larges dans cette chemise blanche et quelques boutons étaient défaits parce qu'il y avait ces clavicules et - Eren déglutit. Sa bouche était désagréablement sèche.

Il se sentait ridicule et bizarre, et il était convaincu qu'il était malade.

"Eh- eh bien," Eren dut éclaircir sa gorge. Sa voix semblait pathétique même dans ses propres oreilles. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à se calmer et traiter cet homme comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Il revêtit son plus beau sourire dont il était capable. "Bienvenue au Little Titan Café. C'est votre première fois ici ?"

"Ouais." Il plia sa veste sur le tabouret à côté de lui. "Pourquoi cet endroit s'appelle comme ça ?"

Eren se détendit à la question, sa frousse d'un peu plus tôt disparaissant lentement mais sûrement. "Ma mère pensait que le nom rendrait les gens assez curieux pour venir. On dirait que ça a marché sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est vrai. Ta mère possède cet endroit ?"

Eren acquiesça. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches, il était douloureusement conscient du rose sur les joues de l'homme, sans aucun doute pour avoir marché dehors dans le froid. Ça commençait à s'effacer, cependant. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux vous préparer ? Ou avez-vous besoin d'un petit moment pour regarder dans le menu ?"

"Je prendrai juste un café latte," dit-il tout en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir un ordinateur portable.

"Un latte en route," dit Eren, ses mains lâchant son tablier. S'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était un latte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il posait un latte fraîchement préparé devant l'élégant client - hey, il ne connaissait pas son nom alors comment était-il supposé l'appeler pour parler de lui ? "Voilà, Monsieur."

"Merci," il jeta un coup d'œil au badge sur le tablier d'Eren, "Eren." Si son attention n'avait pas été attirée par le latte posé en face de lui, il aurait remarqué la façon dont le barista avait rougi à l'entente de son nom. Cette rougeur disparut, heureusement, quand l'homme prit note de la feuille qu'avait dessiné Eren avec le lait, son embarrassant laissant place à la fierté. "Tu as fait ça ? Impressionnant."

Il haussa les épaules, son sourire suffisant. "Oh, c'est rien."

Il regarda Eren un moment avant de lâcher, "tu sais, quand quelqu'un te fait un compliment, tu es censé _feindre _la modestie et dire merci. Gamin."

Eren leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, eh bien, si je suis bon à quelque chose pour me donner la peine de prétendre le contraire ? Ce serait stupide."

"Peut-être que les gens les petites merdes arrogantes."

"Hey, qui vous traitez de petit ?"

La température dans la pièce glissa brusquement en-dessous de zéro. Juste une chose: Eren avait la fâcheuse tendance de dire les choses avant d'y réfléchir. Il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible quand l'expression de l'homme s'assombrit considérablement. "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Um," le regard d'Eren erra nerveusement autour de lui, essayant de trouver une distraction, espérant qu'un nouveau client entre ou peut-être qu'un des clients actuels ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air d'en avoir un. Merde. "Er. Pour rien."

Il dut ravaler un "_vous avez commencé ça_". Quelque chose lui disait que, comptoir entre eux ou non, l'homme trouverait son chemin jusqu'à lui et l'étranglerait. Cela lui fit remettre en question ses sentiments d'un peu plus tôt, ou peu importe ce que c'était. Une défaillance momentanée de sa santé mentale, peut-être ? Maintenant qu'il réalisait les tendances violentes qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, se cachaient sous cette couche d'apathie, Eren commençait à reprendre ses sens. Il n'y avait pas de chose telle que le coup de foudre, après tout. Il appréciait seulement la belle apparence de l'homme, l'incontestable superbe corps sous ce costume, la façon dont son col pendait mollement autour de son cou, comment il pouvait voir la chair pâle de ses clavicules, la façon-.

Ses pensées furent distraites quand l'homme attrapa sa tasse, la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres, et prit une gorgée de son latte. Et tout comme Eren l'avait prédit, une moustache de mousse fut laissée derrière.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Eren passa ses bras autour de son ventre et rit.

L'homme fit une pause, plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi tu te marres ?"

"R-rien," Eren haleta, modérant son rire pour sourire en coin, "M'sieur."

"Juste Levi."

Eren cligna des yeux. "Hein ?"

"Mon nom."

"Oh." Eren cligna une nouvelle fois. Et encore une fois. Cette sensation de nervosité lui revenait dans l'estomac. "Levi."

Il y eut une lueur dans ces yeux gris, un regard qui fit brûler l'estomac d'Eren, mais s'envola dans un rire quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa moustache de latte. Le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Levi était positivement féroce. "Tu vas me dire ce qui est si putain de drôle-" Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran noir de son ordinateur, se renfrognant quand son reflet se renfrogna en retour. Il arracha une serviette du distributeur avec un grognement. "Petit merdeux."

"Pardon ?" Le sourire narquois sur le visage d'Eren était à peine désolé.

Inutile de dire que cette nuit au Little Titan Café fut un peu moins ennuyeuse pour un certain barista.

* * *

Normalement tout est OK mais s'il y a des mots anglais qui traînent ici et là c'est de l'inattention. Petit rappel que **ce n'est pas ma fanfiction mais une version traduite par mes soins**, tout appartient à yaoititan sur archiveofourown.

*J'aurais pu traduire par le _Café du Petit Titan _mais j'ai préféré garder la version originale parce que voilà.


	2. Tai Chi

C'est chai tea, pas tai chi.

* * *

**Bienvenue au Little Titan Café !**

**Menu du jour: Chai Tea**

* * *

Eren haussa un sourcil. S'il avait eu une centaine de dollars chaque fois qu'il avait entendu ça, il serait déjà millionnaire maintenant. "C'était quoi, ça ?"

"J'ai dit que je voulais un Tai Chi." La femme brune, d'une cinquantaine d'années, lui jeta un regard méprisant, comme pour dire _es-tu-sourd-ou-quelque-chose-dans-le-genre-sale-enfant-stupide._

"Un Chai Tea ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai dit un Chai Tea ?" trancha-t-elle.

"Ça s'appelle un Chai Tea, m'dame. Pas un Tai Chi," annonça Eren d'une voix traînante. Sa tolérance pour les clients stupides allait de zéro à l'inexistance. Ça lui faisait sérieusement se demander pourquoi sa mère le laissait travailler dans sa boutique. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être irascible.

"Faites-moi juste mon Tai Chi. Chaud."

"Quelle taille préférez-vous ? Titan Colossal, Titan Cuirassé ou Titan Dansant ?" Quand tout ce qu'il reçut en guise de réponse fut un regard vide, Eren continua, "un Titan Colossal est une grande taille, alors que le Titan Cuirassé est une taille moyenne et que le Titan Dansant est une petite." Il désigna un présentoir, à côté de la caisse, qui contenait des coupes échantillon, chacune ayant un croquis d'un drôle de monstre pour représenter la taille des boissons. Ouais, la gérante avait une imagination trop active.

"Moyenne. Mon dieu, cet endroit est tellement étrange..." Elle écrasa un billet de dix dollars à côté de la caisse enregistreuse. Eren regarda fixement autant l'argent que ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Il fit passer la commande en silence avant de lui rendre la monnaie. "Et à emporter."

"Et un _Tai Chi_," railla Eren, pivotant en levant les yeux au ciel pour lui préparer sa boisson.

Le visage de la cliente gonfla, clairement indignée. "C'est un terrible service de la clientèle. Quel genre de serveur roule des yeux à ses clients ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit laisserait quelqu'un d'aussi impoli que vous travailler ici ? Où est votre manager ? J'aurais quelques mots à lui dire !"

Eren serra les lèvres en luttant pour garder un visage inexpressif, mais un sourire y naquit malgré tout. "Vous voulez dire 'J'aurais des mots' ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux, interloquée. "Quoi ?"

Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours tandis qu'il finissait de lui faire sa boisson. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette femme arrogante regarde quelque chose comme _Spartacus_. Eren lui tendit sa coupe fumante. "Voilà. Un Tai Chi."

La moindre volonté de parler à son manager - non qu'il y en ait eu un en service - s'évapora de son esprit alors qu'elle arracha la boisson d'entre ses mains, ses ongles éraflant le dos de sa main. Vexée, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique. Eren soupira et frotta sa main.

"Tu voudras sûrement désinfecter ça. Ou voir un docteur. Elle pourrait avoir la rage."

Eren tourna la tête vers Levi. Il était assis sur le même tabouret que deux nuits plus tôt, à l'exception qu'il était habillé de manière un peu plus décontractée. Les manches de son tricot marine étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, les yeux d'Eren s'attardant sur ses avant-bras, notant la légère ligne d'une veine et la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient lorsqu'il tapait sur les touches de son ordinateur. Il y avait simplement quelque chose à propos de ces bras qu'il aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Il se demanda si Levi avait de toniques biceps sous ses manches.

"Les gens peuvent avoir la rage ?" demanda Eren, détachant son regard des bras de Levi pour froncer les sourcils en direction de la griffure maintenant rouge.

"Bien sûr." Le claquement du clavier s'arrêta, des yeux gris se levèrent jusqu'à ceux d'Eren. "Est-ce que tu ressens une démangeaison ou une sensation de picotement sur ton éraflure ?"

Le froncement de sourcils d'Eren s'intensifia. "Eh bien, maintenant que vous le dites..."

"Un malaise ?"

Il remua.

"Une fièvre ?"

Peut-être qu'il commençait à avoir un peu chaud.

"Un mal de tête ?"

Eren déglutit. Etait-ce un martèlement qu'il sentait à l'arrière de son crâne ?

"Tu montres déjà des symptômes, hein ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu vas mourir."

Eren glapit, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. "Non !"

Levi le fixa pendant trois troublantes secondes. Il tourna son attention vers son ordinateur. "Je plaisante. Il faut des semaines pour que les symptômes commencent à apparaître. Tu ne mourras pas. Pas encore."

"E-est-ce qu'il y a un remède ?" Il devait y avoir un remède, non ? C'était l'année 2013, alors il devait bien y en avoir un. Dans quel genre de monde vivaient-ils s'il n'y avait pas de remède contre la rage ? Eren leva ses deux mains et agrippa ses cheveux, la panique le glaçant sur place.

Levi pouvait pratiquement sentir des yeux verts le supplier. Il pourrait le pousser encore un peu plus loin. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréablement divertissant à mettre ce garçon mal à l'aise; une satisfaction tordue dans la manière qu'avait le visage d'Eren de se déformer sous la peur. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les lettres de son clavier avant qu'il ne les noue ensemble, posant ses coudes sur le comptoir et son menton sur le dos de ses mains, cachant son sourire narquois. Il laissa le barista transpirer pendant quelques pénibles moments. Les mains d'Eren tombèrent de ses cheveux pour tordre son tablier tandis qu'il rebondissait d'un pied à l'autre.

Levi agita une main dédaigneuse. "Je plaisante."

Le nez d'Eren se plissa en confusion. Levi voulait lui dire de ne pas le faire parce que, eh bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi. "Vous plaisantez à propos de plaisanter ? Ou est-ce que vous plaisantez à propos de moi, ayant la rage ?"

"La rage est contractée par la salive. Donc, à moins qu'elle ait réellement eu la rage et que vous vous soyiez embrassés ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, tu n'as pas la rage."

"C'était la première fois que je la rencontrais, alors pas moyen." Et d'ailleurs, Eren ne jouait pas pour cette équipe. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec soulagement seulement pour se raidir sous la colère. "Vous vous foutiez de moi !"

"Félicitations, tu t'en es finalement rendu compte. Mais sérieusement," il ignora le cri étouffé d'Eren, outré, pour glisser sa main dans la première poche de son sac, et lui jeta une petite bouteille de Purell. Eren la laissa presque tomber. "Désinfecte cette coupure. Et lave-toi les mains quand tu as fini."

"Oui, maman." Levi fixa la plaie, mais Eren fit comme on lui avait demandé. Il redonna la bouteille à Levi quand il eut fini. "Merci. Mais vous êtes toujours un abruti."

Si seulement ils avaient un mur de la honte, comme Eren le voulait. Il prendrait une photo de Levi, l'agrandirait dans des proportions épiques et l'accrocherait dans sa cham- er, sur le mur de la honte. Ouais. Ici. Où c'était censé être. C'était seulement leur seconde rencontre et il tirait déjà d'un coup sec sur la chaîne d'Eren.

"Tu as souvent eu ça ?"

"Des clients qui me lancent des bouteilles de Purell ?"

Levi grogna. "Non. Des clients qui demandent un 'Tai Chi'."

C'était difficile de suivre le train de pensée de cet homme. Eren s'appuya contre le comptoir. "Oui, malheureusement. C'était drôle les trois premières fois, mais maintenant, plus tellement." Il se pencha un peu plus, essayant d'obtenir un aperçu de l'écran de l'ordinateur de Levi, mais Levi l'inclina vers l'intérieur. "Sur quoi vous travaillez ?"

"Du travail."

"Quel genre de travail vous faites ?"

"Des choses liées au travail."

"Ben, évidemment." Vraiment, comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi irritant ? Il devenait de moins en moins attrayant pour Eren. Levi pouvait agiter ces avant-bras autant qu'il voulait, que ça ne changerait pas ses sentiments le moins du monde. Nan. Même pas un peu. Mais Levi repoussa ses manches au-dessus de ses coudes pour reprendre son travail et le bras d'Eren glissa du comptoir, son épaule le heurtant dans le processus. Levi haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, tandis qu'Eren rougit et se redressa.

Sérieusement, Eren Jaëger ? De toutes les choses desquelles être émoustillé : les bras ? Il n'était pas un de ces collégiens, bordel de merde. Heureusement, le tintement de la cloche l'empêcha d'essayer de comprendre ses propres pensées et il salua le nouveau client avec un habituel "Bienvenue au Little Titan Café !"

"Vous savez, vous n'avez encore rien commandé," souligna Eren, occupé sur son téléphone tandis qu'il parcourait Facebook et mâchait son chewing-gum. 23h05. Cinquante-cinq minutes avant la fermeture. Il soupira.

"Est-ce que tu devrais être en train de jouer avec ton téléphone pendant les heures d'ouverture ?" demanda Levi, à la place. "Et arrête de mâcher la bouche ouverte."

Eren souffla une bulle et l'éclata dans un _pop_. "Il n'y a personne pour m'engueuler, ici. Et la plupart des clients qui viennent à cette heure-là sont trop lapidés ou trop préoccupés par leur travail d'école pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Alors, lequel êtes-vous ?"

"Aucun."

"Vous pourriez totalement passer pour un étudiant." Le regard perçant renvoyé dans sa direction lui fit agiter ses mains dans un geste pacificateur. "C'est un compliment. Je suis en train de dire que vous avez l'air jeune, pas d'un petit vieux."

Levi ne prit pas la peine de grâcier Eren d'une réponse. Il finit de taper, cliqua plusieurs sur son tapis de souris et ferma son ordinateur portable. "Je vais commander quelque chose."

Eren glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son tablier. "D'accord, allez-y."

En toute honnêteté, Eren aurait dû le voir venir à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. "Je vais prendre un Colossal Tai Chi."

Maudit soit cet homme avec ses bras, et son allure, et sa malice.

"Je vous déteste."


End file.
